Why Me?
by Sadistic Riya
Summary: A major character is raped. What will happen when it's revealed that they're serial rapists on the loose? And wait, Bakura's a counselor? And how does the destruction of a certain object fit in all this?
1. Prologue

Why Me?

Disclaimer: If Yugioh were mine it wouldn't be fit for teenagers to watch.

Please Note: To erase confusion I've decided to call the evil Bakura, Bakura and the good one Ryou. Also because I like her Japanese name better I've decided to call Tea, Anzu instead for this story. If you don't like it, too damn BAD.

Thought are in _italics_.

Prologue

I spat more white stuff unto the street. I couldn't believe that this had happened to me. Gang raped in an alley at night. I had just finished celebrating Tristan's seventeenth birthday party and now I've gone from one of the happiest guys in the world to one of the most defiled. I continued to crawl unable to stand up on my own two feet as tears fell freely from my blackened and reddened eyes.

_It's all my fault! I knew something was suspicious when that white car kept following me fifteen minutes after I left Tristan's party. Worse I had refused to spend the night or take a ride from Tristan's Mom. I practically asked fir those guys to jump me and drag me into the car and rape me in the alley. That's right. I asked for it. _

I pulled myself slowly along the grimy sidewalk that I was on. I didn't even recognize this place. How the hell was I going to get home? Suddenly I heard a door open and someone step out.

"Thank you Miss Redman," I heard Bakura say gruffly and stepped out of a Bakery Shop, "you make this dump a great place to visit," he said and started to walk in my direction.

_Please don't let him see me! Please don't let him see me! _

I didn't look up when I heard footsteps stop in front of me.

"Who did this to you?" Bakura demanded but I remained silent.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my shirt collar and I was soon looking into Bakura's emotionless but serious face.

"They really did a number on you," Bakura stated.

"How do you know th..." I started but Bakura interrupted me.

"Doubt it was one by the way you look," Bakura said frankly, "so do you want my help?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Do you want my fucking help or what?" Bakura demanded angrily, "knowing me by now you know I'm not a charitable person," he snapped.

"I don't need your help," I said defiantly.

"Fine," Bakura said and dropped me, "stay there and wait for them to use you as their bitch again," he muttered angrily and started to walk away.

But I grabbed his ankle and he turned around to glare at me threateningly.

"I'm nobody's bitch," I snarled angrily.

Bakura kicked away my clutching hand and walked off.

I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness. The physical pain and mental strain was too much.

_Please let me die God. Please let me die._

Suddenly I felt something lift me up off the ground. I couldn't tell if it was Bakura or someone else. And right now I didn't give a damn.

* * *

(The Following Day)

I opened my eyes to see myself at a hospital. I look around the room to see no one except for Bakura snoozing in a chair at the other side of the room.

"Joey?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

_Oh God! If it's him I'll just die where I lie right **now**!_

I turned to the door to see Seto Kaiba peeking inside my room carefully.

"He's awake," Kaiba said to someone I couldn't see.

Suddenly Kaiba was pushed aside and Yugi, Serenity and Anzu rushed into the room.

_Oh God what worse thing could happen now!_

To answer my question Kaiba stepped in with Mai Valentine in tow.

_If you love me God kill me! If you love me God kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Oh **GOD if you LOVE me you will KILL me right NOW!**_

"JOEY!" Yugi, Serenity and Anzu cried in unison and crowded me.

"How is he?" Mai asked coldly and I realized she was talking to Bakura who I had assumed was asleep.

"He's awake," Bakura snapped not looking up or opening his eyes, "ask him yourself," he barked, "he's got a voice," he stated, "besides I'm not his nurse," he added angrily.

"Guys?" I asked surprised by how small my voice was and how sore my throat felt.

"Oh Joey!" Serenity my little sister cried and started to sob as she hugged me, "who did this to you!"

"OWWWWW!" I shrieked and pushed her off.

"Didn't the doctor tell you that he's been badly beaten!" Bakura demanded angrily as my clutched to my chest and ribs, "we've all been ordered not to touch him!"

"I forgot!" Serenity cried and stepped away from me.

"You seem concerned for a person who doesn't any of us," Kaiba spoke up sarcastically.

"If I knew I'd be this bothered I'd have **left **in lying on that Bakura," Bakura retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you," Anzu said suddenly looking at the furious Bakura who's eyes had opened from when Serenity squeezed me too tight, "for taking Joey to the hospital when you found him," she said kindly.

"Whatever," Bakura said with a shrug but he calmed down by plenty.

"Where's Tristan?" I asked suddenly noticing one of best friends missing.

Every one except Kaiba and Bakura suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Tristan's upset," Kaiba said emotionlessly, "he's not coming."

"Yet!" Yugi added quickly, "he's just feeling guilty about the fact you got um you know after you left his par...." He tried to explain but I interrupted him.

"He doesn't want to see me does he?" I asked in a cracked voice, "he doesn't want to see me for the worthless pile of crap that I am now," I said tearfully and buried my head into my pillow and refused to listen to their explanations which I believed were all lies anyway.

_Tristan hates me! That's why he didn't show up! He doesn't want to hang around someone as worthless as me! That's what I am now. Worthless. I'm not even worth Kaiba's pity. And he aint even givin' me any!_

I soon started to sob and felt even dirtier as flashes of my innocence destroyed flashed through my already shattered mind.

_Why Rape? Why now? Why me?!!!_

End Prologue

Sadistic Riya: I'm curious. Who did you readers think was the rape victim at the beginning of the chapter. Also please review.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Hospital

Why Me?

Chapter 1: In the Hospital

(Five Hours Later at the Hospital)

"Joey," Mai whispered and I opened my eyes, "you cried yourself unconscious earlier," she told me and I looked away, "please talk to us Joey," she pleaded.

"What's there to talk about?" I demanded coldly as I looked into her worried mauve eyes with my own angry brown ones, "I let a bunch of guys drag me off into a car and fuck me," I told her as she gasped and stepped away from me with undisguised horror, "I didn't fight hard enough and allowed them to have their way with me," I said softly.

"You're so dumb," Bakura spoke up suddenly and I finally noticed that he was the only other person in the room now, "unless you threw off your clothes, spread open your legs and said 'fuck me' it was rape," he said bluntly, "all you have to do now is decide whether or not you plan to press charges," he said with a shrug.

CHARGES! CHARGES! Hmmm. I haven't thought about pressing charges. Well I definitely want to get those guys. What the hell? At least I can keep them from fucking anyone else against their will.

"Okay," I said turning to him carefully, "I'll press charges," I told him.

"You've decided that already?" Bakura asked genuinely surprised.

"What's it to you?" Mai asked him frankly.

"Not my problem," Bakura said curtly, "he'll probably have to talk to the authorities quickly anyway," he said frankly, "I've done so already."

"WHAT!" I cried incredulously, "I didn't tell you that you could go around telling strange people about what had happened to me!" I cried angrily.

"I didn't give him your real name ass whole," Bakura responded, "I only told him how I found you, your condition up 'til an hour ago, what happened to you and your age," he stated, "he doesn't even know the room your in at this hospital," he added still looking angry at the accusation.

"Well, sorry then," I said rather rashly, "I just don't want people to really know about this until I'm ready to tell them," I told him.

"That's fair," Mai stated and Bakura only grunted and closed his eyes.

"Bakura?" someone asked suddenly and we all turned to see Yami Yugi entering the room with Kaiba following right behind, "why did you save Joey?" he asked and he sounded more suspicious of something than serious.

"Is there something wrong?" Mai asked, as she seemed to pick up on Yami's tone as well.

"Yami is just curious about something," Kaiba told us, "and honestly," he said, "so am I," he said more seriously.

"Now you two listen to me," Bakura growled and his hands were holding unto the chair's arms so tight that his knuckles turned ghostly white and his Millennium Ring started to glow, "from the moment the rest of you found out about my rescue you've all only gave me just one true thank you, a scared one, some fake thanks in rude muttering and suspicions," he stated, "if you think that I had something to do with Joey's rape say it."

I looked at the others in surprise. Didn't they believe that if Bakura had something to do with my rape that I'd tell them?

"That's not what we mean by our question," Yami told Bakura and he (Yami) seemed a bit taken aback, "I'd never accuse you of that," he said humbly, "it's just that Kaiba and I saw you at the book store in the hospital earlier …" he continued despite sounding very hesitant.

"What were you doing with a Coping with Rape Book Seven?" Kaiba asked suddenly and I nearly flew through the ceiling, "book seven means that you must've read the other six," he said superiorly and looked at Bakura.

"Ryou has something to say," Bakura stated and suddenly Ryou took over.

"Pardon me," Ryou spoke in his usual kind clear voice, "but I'm going to be using a lot of expletives right now," he stated and I noticed that Kaiba was the only one who didn't at least raise an eyebrow, "What the fucking hell is your damn fucking problem?" he demanded suddenly his attention turned to Kaiba and this time everyone else in the room looked shocked, "you've been wanting to pick a bone with Bakura from the moment you found out why he came to this hospital," he stated, "and while Bakura wont ask you since he's summed you up as some dumb fucking posh rich boy not worth his time," he said and I noticed that Kaiba started to clench his fists and he looked angry, "I would truly like to know what your frigging fucking ass problem really is?" he said frankly, "I apologize to the rest of you who might've been offended by my blatant wording," he told the rest of us, "but I felt it necessary and will use it again if needs be in the far off or most likely near present and future," he said and gave Kaiba a challenging look.

"My bone is I don't see why Bakura rescued Joey then stuck around up 'til now," Kaiba growled, "for a person who seems give shit about anyone he's been highly considerate even by regular helpful terms," he stated, "and we all know that helpful has never been a true part of Bakura's actions or vocabulary," he pointed out, "at least until now," he said and I noticed that he sounded rather resentful.

"You know what I think?" Ryou asked, "I think you're angry because Bakura's actions have put light upon the not so considerate actions of your own," he told Kaiba, "you wonder if you were Bakura's shoes if you'd really save Joey," he said and I looked at Kaiba in surprise to see his jaw stiff and eyes seething, "and it pisses you off that you can't be absolutely certain of what you'd do," he said, "and it angers you even more because you're not a person who usually is or likes to be in anyway, unsure of anything," he observed, "and your just in the end a jerk who can't except when someone who isn't claiming to be a saint does a good thing," he said and he sounded really upset, "hypocrites like you make me sick," he hissed and glared at Kaiba hatefully.

I looked at Kaiba closely. He was glaring hateful daggers at Ryou. But despite his just angry looking exterior, I could tell that he was really angry not because Ryou openly dissed him. But because he knew that Ryou was saying the truth.

"Kaiba," I said, "why are you here?" I asked frankly, "Bakura aint my big time buddy but at least he has being my rescuer as an excuse if not as an exemplary showing that he's a human being who can care about other people once in a while," I said, "so what's your excuse?" I asked and noticed a quick grin appear and disappear on Ryou's face.

"I saw your real friend Yugi bawling his eyes out in the early hours of the morning," Kaiba said pointedly, "I haven't seen this hero shed a tear once," he said and pointed at Ryou.

"Bakura is the real hero and you'll never see him cry," Ryou stated, "I can bet my life on that," he snarled.

"What's he going to do?" Kaiba asked with a smirk, "cry when he's all alone and I Big Bad Kaiba can't see him?"

"Maybe," I heard Bakura's voice tease as he quickly took control again, "I do not show off an emotional side," he admitted, "but I don't as if I was never born with one," he put forward and Kaiba looked highly offended.

"I'm not having some wicked thieving murderous clown tell me about an emotional side," Kaiba snarled, "I've never done anything as bad as you," he countered.

"Have you done anything as good?" Bakura asked, "and remember," he continued, "throwing some of your chump change to some charity you probably picked out of a stocking cap doesn't count," he added and laughed when Kaiba's face became furiously beet red.

"Sorry to interrupt your argument," Yami spoke up seriously, "but there's still the matter of the book," he pointed out, "why did you buy that?" he asked staring at Bakura.

"Because Ryou has been assisting with counseling rape victims for more than half a year," Bakura revealed.

"Who does he assist?" Kaiba asked and he still looked bitter from the argument.

"Me," Bakura answered and everything suddenly became so silent a pin dropping would have sounded like a missilesbombs that fell in Iraq.

"You don't counsel rape victims," a voice accused from the door and I looked to see my sister standing at the door ahead of Anzu, "liar," she said boldly.

Bakura suddenly put a hand into his shirt and took out an I.D., which was on a blue cotton chain.

"Read and weep," Bakura said coldly and Serenity came forward almost fearfully and looked at the I.D., "satisfied?" he asked her harshly.

Suddenly a cell phone rang and Bakura answered it.

"When?" Bakura asked coldly, "I understand," he said simply to the person on the cell, "I'll be at the center in twenty minutes," he said and hung up, "I have to go," he said formally and left before anyone could ask any questions.

"What do you think happened?" Anzu asked and the others simply shrugged as I sat deep in thought.

_I wonder what's happening at the center?_

End Chapter 1

Sadistic Riya: I was busy. Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Darker days ahead

Why Me?

Chapter 2: Darker days ahead

(Two Weeks Later)

I stepped out of the elevator and headed towards where I was supposed to meet my mother. I still sore from my ordeal as well as the surgery I had to get but I was a lot better now than I was two weeks ago.

"Joey!" my mother cried suddenly and I had to bite my lip to keep down the shouting in pain as she hugged me tightly, "my poor sweet beautiful Joey!"

"I'm alright Mom, really," I said carefully to hide my pain.

"So brave for your mother," my mother said and kissed me on the cheek before letting me go, "well it's almost 2 o' clock and I have lots of your favourites cooked at home," she told me and I inwardly groaned.

_I told her that I wasn't eating much. I've had nurses have to stand over me angrily to even make me start eating my meals much less finish them._

"Thanks Mom," I said and gave her a small smile, "let's head home."

"Of course darling," my mother said and kissed me on the cheek, "your Dad called and I told him you were recovering nicely," she told me.

"Oh, um…that's great," I lied as we headed for the exit.

But just as we turned a corner someone angrily shoved my mother.

"Oh!" my mother cried in surprise and started to fall over.

A hand reached out and grabbed her before I could.

"I'm sorry about Marik," Mai said as she helped my mother up, "Joey?" she asked in surprise upon seeing me.

"Uh, hi," I said then looked away, "Mom, this is Mai," I said softly.

"Ms. Wheeler?" Mai asked in surprise, "well hello," she said respectfully.

"Hello," Ms. Wheeler responded, "you're one of Joey's friends who he met while playing that card game?"

"Yes," Mai said with a laugh, "I hope that push from that jerk didn't hurt you," she said in concern.

"You caught me so I'm alright," Ms. Wheeler said happily, "I was just heading home with my son," she told Mai.

"Well have a safe journey home," Mai said and we both nodded and told her goodbye.

"What a nice lady," Ms. Wheeler said, "mature looking too," she added.

"Yeah," I said carefully as we walked and soon exited the hospital.

"Have you seen Marik?" Isis asked me urgently and I was surprised since I hadn't seen her.

"That boy who pushed me inside?" Ms. Wheeler asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry," Isis apologized, "Marik can be lapsing in manners at times," she explained.

"It's okay." Ms. Wheeler told her, "I was helped up by Mai, Joey's friend," she said brightly.

I blushed slightly but kept a straight face.

"So he's in the hospital right?" Isis asked and we nodded, "good, Bakura he's inside there," she said loudly.

I immediately paled and gulped.

_Bakura?_

I suddenly noticed someone angrily crossing the street. My face immediately lost all colour.

"Oh my," Ms. Wheeler whispered seeing the infuriated white haired teenager who looked like he was just in a really bad fight, "is he dangerous?" she asked fearfully.

"Um," was all I was able to say.

Bakura walked past us without saying a word.

"I'm sorry about everything," Isis said, "he got into a fight protecting Marik and now he's after Marik because he shouldn't have been there in the first place," she informed us, "I'm so sorry that he pushed you," she told my mother then hurried into the hospital.

My mother and I just watched her run inside. Unsure of what was going on, we just turned around and headed home.

* * *

(3pm at the Wheeler Residence)

I hungrily at my sixth piece of pie when the phone rang.

"It's for you Joey," Ms. Wheeler said.

"Coming," I said with my mouth full then swallowed.

"Hello," I said after the got to the phone.

"How's your ass doing?" a mechanical voice asked.

"What?" I demanded, "who…who the the hell is this?" I shouted angrily.

"Do you love your mother Joey? Your friends like Anzu, Yugi, that little enemy of yours Seto, that blonde bombshell Mai?" another voice more human sounding asked.

I couldn't answer. My voice was stuck in my throat.

"Well if you do you little bitch you won't tell anyone what happened or what we look like," the male voice snarled then hung up.

I stood with the phone at my ear shaking.

_Oh God._

End Chapter 2

Yes I was away for a long time. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Threatened

Why Me?

Chapter 3: Threatened

(Continuing at Joey's Apartment)

I dropped the phone.

_I can't believe they know where I live._

"Joey I…" my mother said cheerily as she re-entered, "what's wrong?" she asked upon seeing my face.

I could feel myself shaking.

"They called," I told her, "I don't know they got our number," I said still in shock, "but they called."

It took my mother a moment to realize what I meant.

"Oh God," Ms. Wheeler said in shocked disbelief, "Joey, baby," she said and hugged me after putting down what she had carried, "what did they say?" she asked him.

"They asked how my…" I started but was unable to say it, "they threatened you, Yugi, Anzu, Mai, and even Seto," I revealed tearfully, "Seto's not even my friend!"

"Oh God," Ms. Wheeler repeated panicked, "go sit over there, I'll call the police," she said and helped me over to the couch.

"Wait," I said before I sat down, "if I talk they'll harm my friends," I said immediately, "they'll harm you," I said even more upset.

"I won't tell them anything more than necessary," Ms. Wheeler told me and made me sit down, "just let me call the police," she said and hurried over to the phone.

I sat there absolutely worried.

_What if they call back? What if they want me? No. NO, NO, NO, NO. I'd rather DIE than go back. I'd rather DIE than let them touch me again._

I listened to my mother tell the authorities that I got a threatening call. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest as my breathing got heavier and heavier. Images drove into my mind of those monsters dragging everyone they had threatened to hurt one by one. But when it came to Seto I saw someone running after him. Clawing and fighting their way to get to him. Crying and screaming as Seto disappeared into the darkness like all the others.

"Mokuba!" I cried suddenly and dug into my pocket for my cell phone.

Then I realized something.

My cell phone was with me that night.

"That's how they got my number," I realized, "oh no," I said as my eyes widened, "if they have my number…."

* * *

(15 minutes later at Kaiba Corp) 

(Normal POV)

"WHAT!" the front desk receptionist shrieked, "hold on I'll tell him right away."

Less than half an hour later a limousine rushed into the parking lot of Kaiba Corp. Out of it came Mokuba and seven well armed guards.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked confused.

No one answered him. He was quickly taken to Seto's private office.

Mokuba saw Seto sitting behind his desk looking the more serious than he ever saw him.

"He's been delivered just like promised Kaiba, sir," one of the guards said.

"Good," Seto said, "now get out."

"Huh?" the three guards who had followed Mokuba inside the office said in unison.

"Get out," Seto snarled.

The three guards quickly fled Seto's presence.

Mokuba watched the guards leave then turned to his brother.

"Mokuba," Seto said seriously with eyes closed, "sit down."

Mokuba carefully moved and sat in the seat across from Seto's desk.

"Sit closer," Seto instructed.

Mokuba who was still feeling scared sat in the chair in front of Seto's desk.

"Joey was attacked," Seto said calmly his eyes now open, "they raped him," he told Mokuba.

Mokuba's eyes widened in horror.

"They called earlier today," Seto revealed, "they weren't happy that Joey had talked to the police."

"Um, did he tell them who they were?" Mokuba asked fearfully.

"No," Seto responded, "he was planning to," he continued, "but the threatening call he got earlier scared him into not doing so," he concluded.

"Did they threaten me?" Mokuba asked in a tearful voice.

"No," Seto told him.

"So why did you take me from my friend's birthday party?" Mokuba asked.

"Because they threatened me," Seto revealed.

A horrified Mokuba was struck silent. The only sound being made was heard from his body shaking.

"They threatened to harm several people if Joey talked," Seto said formally, "my name was among them."

"Are…are…are…" Mokuba started to ask but stuttered too badly to finish.

"No," Seto said firmly, "they'll never lay a hand on me," he told Mokuba, "or you," he added.

"I…" Mokuba tried to speak but couldn't.

Seto got up and walked up to his brother.

Mokuba immediately grabbed Seto's pants and cried.

Every sob tore deeper into Seto's heart. But like the ruthless businessman he was, he couldn't show weakness. He stood still and let his brother cry wantonly into his clothes.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Taylor's Residence) 

"Mom there's a letter for you," Tristan said and dropped the letter in his mother's lap.

Mrs. Taylor glared at him. She knew her son was being odd for some reason. She guessed it was because Joey was in the hospital for some injury. No one seemed to want to talk about it. It worried her a bit.

"Thank you," Mrs. Taylor said and opened it.

In it was a bunch of photos.

Mrs. Taylor started to look through them. Then she froze.

One was of her talking to her neighbour earlier today.

She carefully turned it over.

Glued to the other side was another photo. One of Joey unconscious.

"What is this?" Mrs. Taylor wondered noticing that Joey was wearing the same clothes he wore when he last came to their house, "Tristan come here," she called.

Tristan trudged into the room solemnly.

"Did you team with Joey for a prank when he made this?" Mrs. Taylor asked holding up the photo of Joey unconscious.

Tristan froze. His eyes turning into saucers upon seeing the photograph.

"It came with a bunch of other photos," Mrs. Taylor said testily, "including one taken of me this morning," she added.

"What?" Tristan asked immediately.

"Don't try playing…" Mrs. Taylor started.

"Where'd you find those photos?" Tristan demanded loudly.

"They were in the letter you gave me," Mrs. Taylor said softly.

Tristan suddenly started crying.

This alarmed Mrs. Taylor.

"Darling what's wrong?" Mrs. Taylor asked as she knelt beside her son.

"They raped Joey," Tristan revealed tearfully, "that's why he's been at the hospital," he told his mother, "why I won't go see him."

Mrs. Taylor's eyes widened in alarm.

_Oh God, if they raped Joey and are sending me a bunch of photos including him being unconscious and me talking to…_ Mrs. Taylor thought

"Oh God," Mrs. Taylor said in a panic, "they know where I live, where we live," she realized.

"Mom, don't panic," Tristan said carefully aware of her heart condition.

"I'm calling your father," Mrs. Taylor said and headed for the bedroom.

"Mom," Tristan said and Mrs. Taylor turned around, "we'll be okay," he told her.

"I wish I could believe that," Mrs. Taylor said honestly and walked away.

Tristan closed his eyes and sighed.

_First they rape my friend, now they threaten me. What the hell's going on here?_ Tristan thought

End Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4: Revealing News

Why Me?

Chapter 4

(Nightfall at Isis's Residence)

Bakura stood over Marik glaring daggers. The latter had earlier gotten into a fight with Isis and flung her out the house. Bakura who had arrived minutes earlier heard what happened and kicked open the locked door. After punching Marik in the gut and calling a locksmith, he dragged Marik to the reading room and flung him on the couch.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" Bakura demanded, "your sister's twenty, in fact no, Malik's sister's twenty and you a physical manifestation of his past hatred and a cheap ass clone should have more respect for her."

"Why do you care?" Marik demanded covering his stomach.

"Because I feel like it," Bakura said darkly.

Marik chuckled.

"I said something funny?" Bakura asked.

Marik's laughter ceased.

"The person who you were manifested from, Isis's brother," Bakura started, "is having a very hard time," he stated, "you are only making it harder by behaving badly and stressing Isis out."

"But why didn't they rape me?" Marik asked, "they lock me in some tiny room and repeatedly raped Malik."

"You'd rather be the raped twins?" Bakura asked frankly.

"We're not twins," Marik said softly.

"But the public thinks so," Bakura countered, "and since your seventeen-year old counterpart is a year older than mine (Ryou)," he said, "you like me should behave with more sense," he told Marik.

"You share a body with your counterpart," Marik said bitterly, "you'd never understand."

"That what?" Bakura demanded, "you'll never have to go to the bathroom together?"

"I knew…" Marik started.

"Sharing one body won't make rape a pleasure fest," Bakura snapped.

"I could've protected him!" Marik exploded, "I could've…he'd be normal," he said his voice breaking.

"He is normal," Bakura said, "he's just temporarily…"

"What retarded?" Marik demanded, "you see him," he said, "he's nothing like his real self."

"And you think you behaving like a hoodlum helps?" Bakura countered, "yes he's practically non-responsive and shakes almost all the time when conscious," he admits, "but he moves and as rare as it is, he talks."

"Come on Bakura," Marik persisted, "your usual self wouldn't be so nice," he pointed out.

"I'm here as a counsellor and a friend," Bakura stated, "only when you go hoodlum does my anger go beyond that door."

Marik snorted.

"I'm going to see Malik," Bakura said turning to leave.

"Wait," Marik said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Could you…counsel me?" Marik asked him.

"I counsel…" Bakura started.

"I lied when I said no one came into the room," Marik revealed, "one of them did."

Bakura's lips became a thin line.

"He said that if I co-operated I wouldn't have it as bad as Malik," Marik revealed, "he said if I didn't he'd have Malik killed and leave me to explain it to the cops."

"Did you see the guy's face?" Bakura asked.

Marik nodded.

"You lied to police," Bakura pointed out.

"I had to, he had Malik's cell," Marik explained.

Bakura's eyes widened.

"I have to call Joey," Bakura said walking quickly towards the door.

"He dry humped me," Marik said quickly looking ashamed.

Bakura froze.

"I know it doesn't compare to Malik's ordeal since he didn't take off any clothes but…" Marik continued.

"Its sexual assault," Bakura interrupted, "I counsel victims of that."

Marik nodded.

Bakura walked out the reading room. Then he froze.

With a look of horror not too far away was Malik.

"Malik," Bakura said carefully, "don't freak out…"

Malik screamed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Joey's Apartment) 

"There's nothing else you can tell us?" Detective Chris Jones asked the blonde teenager.

Joey shook his head.

Detective Jones sighed.

_The kid's scared. _– Detective Jones

Ms. Wheeler quickly walked over to her son and hugged him.

"I think he's answered enough questions," Ms. Wheeler said firmly.

"Of course," Detective Jones said respectfully.

Just then there were shouts from several officers.

"You can't come in here!"

"Get him!"

Soon Tristan was in the room standing before a horrified Joey.

"They're threatening me too," Tristan revealed, "Yugi called me with the news," he added.

"But they…" Joey started.

"They took pics of my mom earlier today and sent it to us," Tristan spoke, "and…pictures of you."

Joey froze.

"Um, what…what kind of pictures?" Joey asked.

"Pictures of you unconscious wearing the same clothes you wore to my party," Tristan told him.

_Thank god, I thought I was naked. _– Joey

"Do you have the photos?" Detective Jones asked.

Tristan handed the envelop to him.

"My mother has a few of them," Tristan told the detective, "she's really freaked out."

"We'll take your number and talk to her," Detective Jones stated.

Tristan nodded.

"Um Tris…" Joey started.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner," Tristan said suddenly.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I should've been there while you were in the hospital," Tristan expanded, "I'm a horrible friend."

Joey couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You must've been torn up not seeing me," Tristan said, "probably thought I blamed you," he added.

Joey looked away.

"But I understand," Tristan said, "I'm a lousy best friend," he said ashamed.

"No you're not," Joey said, "I am."

Tristan looked at Joey incredulously.

"The others tried to explain your absence but I wouldn't listen," Joey said softly, "I should've had more faith in you," he told Tristan, "I'm the bad guy, not you," he concluded.

"Neither of you are the bad guy," Detective Jones spoke up, "the only bad guy here are these rapists."

"How many of them were there?" Tristan asked.

Joey looked a way.

"M…M…More than five," Joey revealed.

"WHAT!" Tristan shouted.

"Kid you have to tell me everything you know," Detective Jones said seriously, "if there's that many of them, they can rape people separately when on their own," he added.

"You think they do that?" Joey asked fearfully.

"Would you put it past them?" Detective Jones asked frankly.

"Oh god," Joey said, "how many could they have raped…"

"I don't know," Detective Jones said, "but judging by your age and stature I doubt this is their first time doing this."

Joey gulped.

"Joey, phone," Ms. Wheeler said.

Joey felt like he suddenly got electrocuted.

"It's that Bakura guy," Ms. Wheeler told him.

"Oh, um, coming," Joey said getting up.

"How did he get your number?" Tristan whispered.

"I don't know," Joey whispered back.

Detective Jones didn't bother to ask why they were whispering.

"Joey here," Joey said.

"Do you own a cell phone?" Bakura asked seriously.

Joey froze where he stood.

"My cell?" Joey croaked.

"Great they got yours too," Bakura said.

"They…wait…you know who did this?" Joey asked incredulously.

"No!" Bakura shouted, "I mean…there's something I'm just trying to figure out," he told Joey.

"Like what?" Joey asked.

Bakura didn't answer.

"Bakura," Joey said.

"There's…a commonality with you and someone else," Bakura revealed.

"WHAT!" Joey shouted.

"It happened before they got to you and I've got to go," Bakura said quickly, "great he's screaming again," he muttered as he hung up.

Joey dropped the phone.

The noise brought both his mother and Tristan to where he was. Detective Jones soon followed.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"There's someone else," Joey said blankly, "before me, they got someone else."

"Who?" Detective Jones demanded.

"I don't know," Joey said honestly, "I…I don't think he's taking it too well," he revealed.

"Wait, is it this Bakura person?" Detective Jones asked.

"NO!" Joey shouted.

Tristan looked

"I saw that young man," Ms. Wheeler spoke up, "I honestly don't think anyone would touch him."

_Even my mother knows he has a scary dark side. _– Joey

"Why?" Detective Jones asked, "is he ugly, weird,…"

"He's scary," Tristan interrupted, "you'd sooner jump Jason X than him."

"Whoo," Detective Jones said, "he must be scary then," he agreed.

"Anyway I think I person is someone he counsels," Joey continued, "I doubt he'd like that I told you this," he added.

"Yeah counsellors are like that," Detective Jones agreed, "very protective of their charges most of them."

_I'm dead. _– Joey

End Chapter 4

I will only have Joey in none first perspective sometimes. This is to help readers to see the story in a wider focus despite his presence (or absence). I plan to complete this before November. A thank you to past reviewers and those who do so now.


	6. Chapter 5

Why Me?

Chapter 5

(Midnight at Club X)

Weevil Underwood stepped in nervously. He had never acknowledged the fact that he was gay and frankly he wasn't interested in watching males snuggle and make out.

Unfortunately at this club they did. Well snuggling and making out didn't start to describe what they actually did in plain view.

Weevil closed his eyes and charged forward. As soon as he reached the designated door he knocked it hard.

"Coming!"

The door opened to show a shirtless Rex Raptor.

Weevil's face showed plain horror.

Rex grinned and pulled him inside.

* * *

(Following Day at Generous Crisis Centre)

A teen walked in wringing his hands. His eyes following all the different names on a type sheet. Finally finding the name he was assigned to, he went to the room.

"And if he…" Ryou spoke to a pair of middle-aged parents, "do you have an appointment?" he asked the teen at the door.

"Yes," the teen said in a cracked voice.

The middle-aged woman looked at him concerned.

"I think we can cut our appointment short," the man said, "we're only here for tips after all."

"Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Evans," Ryou said gratefully.

Both smiled kindly at the nervous teen as they left.

"B…Bye," the teen stuttered.

"Come in," Ryou said packing away pamphlets.

The teen walked over and stood in front of Ryou's desk.

"You can sit," Ryou said brightly.

"I can't," the teen said softly.

Ryou dropped his pamphlets.

_Oh God. _– Ryou

"When did it happen?" Ryou asked urgently.

"Early this morning," the teen said tearfully.

"Did you call the police, an ambulance?" Ryou asked.

The teen shook his head.

Then he slowly took off the cap covering his head.

Ryou gasped seeing his hair soaked red with blood.

"I'm dead if they find me," the teen said, "my name's Weevil Underwood and I recognized your name from…"

"The Duelling Tournament," Ryou said, "God is that really you?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Weevil said crying, "I…I was so stupid," he said ashamed.

"No one has a right to rape you," Ryou told him, "no one."

"I went to a club," Weevil said, "a gay club," he revealed.

Ryou's eyes widened.

"Don't look the type do I?" Weevil asked sarcastically, "well I only went the club to see someone," he said, "I had promised my grandma when I came out to her that I wouldn't do anything homosexual," he explained, "the person that I was meeting knew that," he told Ryou, "claimed he understood," he said before breaking down in tears."

Ryou took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

(6pm at an Exclusive Hospital)

Detective Jones sat taking notes. His heart went out to the blue haired teen in front of him.

"I know you're upset that I won't testify," Weevil said, "but my family's upset enough that I snuck out the house at night," he told the detective, "worse to a gay club," he added.

"Yes you're parents are in prominent positions at their catholic church," Detective Jones recalled, "did you tell them?" he asked.

Weevil nodded.

"They're disappointed," Weevil said honestly, "but they're glad that I've chosen not to act upon my 'desires'," he said, "they say read the bible and god will forgive you if you repent and that as long as it was rape it won't count as a sin or be my fault," he finished.

"Sounds like a lot to swallow," Detective Jones noted.

"You get used to it," Weevil said simply, "the nightmare stories I hear of others coming out," he said sighing, "I'm almost glad my parents are only disappointed."

"Thank you for reporting this," Detective Jones said firmly, "so many cases go unreported," he stated, "your bravery has allowed us to have samples to compare and match," he said approvingly, "I'm proud you chose to take this step," he concluded.

"Thank you," Weevil said in a small voice, "I almost never made it," he remembered, "when one stopped something told me to run," he said, "I was in so much pain I never thought I'd have the strength," he said tearfully, "but God helped me," he said, "I don't know who else allowed me to get enough strength in my legs but God," he said and broke down crying.

Detective Jones an atheist didn't bother to voice his own opinion of the situation.

"I'm clad you made it out alive," Detective Jones told him.

"You have to thank Ryou, Ryou Bakura," Weevil revealed, "if I hadn't gone to see him," he said, "I'd probably be floating under a bridge right now," he said his eyes getting distant.

Detective Jones gently touched his hand. Then the name hit him.

"Does this Ryou always counsel on weekends?" Detective Jones asked.

"I'm not sure," Weevil said honestly, "I've never been there before."

"Um what does he look like?" Detective Jones asked.

"Uh, slim build, at least 5'6, white hair beyond shoulder length,…" Weevil started.

Weevil suddenly started snoring.

"Great he's asleep," Detective Jones muttered, "if I'm right by those two's reaction yesterday at this Bakura's phone call," he said, "this guy is one tough cookie."

Detective Jones sighed. He would call the centre after having six shots of mean good old caffeine.

End Chapter 5

Today is September 28, 11 days after the last update. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

Why Me?

Chapter 6

I bought a milkshake and sat by a wall outside. Detective Jones had called me yesterday and asked me to find a way for him to talk to Bakura. I told him no way. Bakura would murder me!

"Joey?"

"Anzu?"

"I thought it was you," Anzu said brightly and walked forward, "how's…everything?"

"I'm okay," I said noticing her enthusiasm evaporating, "how's Yugi?"

"His Grandpa's upset and keeping him home for a few days," Anzu said, "the text they sent him was awful."

"And you still won't tell me what it was?" I asked unhappy about it.

"I promised Yugi Joey," Anzu reminded me.

"Okay," I laid off.

"But we still think you should talk to the police," Anzu said, "sooner or later they won't be satisfied with just threats, you know too much."

"I was fine before talking to the police!" I exploded.

"Was raped fine?" Anzu countered.

I was struck silent.

"You want to know what they sent Yugi? What freaked out his grandfather?" Anzu asked her voice breaking, "first they sent a text saying 'Hi Joey's bitch'," she said shocking me, "then they sent a picture…of…you raping Yugi, they must've digitally…"

I dropped my milkshake. "Anzu, don't move."

"What?" Anzu asked.

Suddenly there was loud whooping and the white car I saw at the top of the road started speeding towards us. I grabbed Anzu's hand and ran into the store.

"What's going on here?" the owner demanded.

"Lock up there's a gang outside," I said quickly.

"Oh no!" the owner cried and pressed a red button.

Soon bars came over the doors and windows. Patrons huddled close to each other in fear. The whooping outside got louder but no one came to the door.

"You better watch out for that noisy she bitch!" a voice suddenly shouted and the car drove off.

I looked fearfully at Anzu. She immediately fainted.

* * *

(Normal POV at a Park)

Detective Jones blocked the path of two teenagers.

"I'm not afraid to kick you in the balls, the rapes happening are a good excuse," Bakura said simply.

"Please," Detective Jones begged, "there's no one else, they're all scared shitless."

"The nerve!" a woman nearby cried and stormed off.

Bakura smirked. But it faded when the teenager beside him clutched him tightly.

Detective Jones looked at the black teen suspiciously.

"He's scared of open spaces," Bakura said.

"Hey."

"Marik take Malik," Bakura ordered.

Malik quickly clutched unto Marik who walked away after giving Detective Jones a suspicious glare.

"He scared of open spaces too?" Detective Jones asked sarcastically, "or is it strangers?"

"I can walk away you know," Bakura countered.

"I could take you in for questioning," Detective Jones stated.

"And I'll just say you're profiling me," Bakura said, "took me in because you saw me with a black person."

"That's bullshit!" Detective Jones roared, "I'm no racist!"

"This is a public park!" a man reprimanded him.

"I'm sorry," Detective Jones apologized.

"And such talk is disgusting to my young ears detective," Bakura said sweetly.

"So that's it, you law men think you own the world," the man said angrily as he walked away.

Detective Jones looked ready to hit someone.

"I'll do worse than a kick if you try that," Bakura whispered, "you don't know me."

Detective Jones sensed something dark in the teenager.

"Have you been…did any-" Detective Jones tried to say.

"I can't help you in that way," Bakura said.

"Can you help in any way?" Detective Jones asked, "anything."

Bakura growled.

"Fine," Bakura snapped, "I think Joey, Weevil and others were assaulted by the same persons, or at least some of the culprits were always the same."

"Wait some?" Detective Jones asked incredulously.

"Don't you pick up something cliquish in all this?" Bakura asked.

"Not from what I know," Detective Jones said unhappily.

"Well try gangs, any who have a sexual lean, and regularly interchange members," Bakura suggested.

"Damn it," Detective Jones said slamming his feet, "wait, do you think they're…crap…they're initiating."

Bakura nodded.

"I think Weevil was taken into something not even the person who invited him fully understood," Bakura said, "either that or that person's seriously twisted."

"I'm thinking twisted," Detective Jones said, "his shirt was already gone when he dragged Weevil in," he said and Bakura nodded, "anything else."

"Yeah, have twenty-four hour surveillance placed on Joey," Bakura said, "I have a feeling…something about his rape bothers me."

"What?" Detective Jones asked.

"I've told you enough, more than-" Bakura stated.

Suddenly there was a scream.

"Malik," Bakura said and ran with Detective Jones trailing him.

Soon both reached the shrieking teen and saw Marik unconscious.

"He…he…he reached for me," Malik stuttered, "his eyes…something was wrong with them, evil eyes."

"Evil eyes?" Detective Jones asked.

_Oh shit. _– Bakura

End Chapter 6

Today in June 26, 2008.


	8. Chapter 7

Why Me?

Chapter 7

"The Millenium Rod?" Isis asked incredulously, "I thought it was destroyed."

"I did too," Ryou said, "but there was a rumour."

"What rumour?" Isis demanded.

"That because of all the people it controlled," Bakura started, "that this millennium item was starting to develop a mind of it's own, feelings and…a pseudo soul," he revealed, "one made up of bitterness and hatred, a dark shadow soul," he stated, "one that would need hosts to survive."

"A pseudo soul?" Isis asked in disbelief, "if only my Millenium Necklace would've told me," she said angrily.

"Your necklace shows past and near futures that can only be altered by Millenium items," Bakura reminded her, "obviously, this situation needs human intervention," he added.

"So when the rod was destroyed…" Isis started.

"That thing escaped," Bakura said, "no one could've guessed it would cause such grief," he said, "it's not even related to the shadow games."

"But it is related to Marik," Isis pointed out, "he used the rod a lot while he was evil," she reminded Bakura, "and it took control of him earlier today."

"While that Detective was around," Bakura said frowning, "it may be gaining power," he realized, "it can limitedly control minds, but to know that the detective…"

"It's regaining telekinesis!" Isis realized, "Bakura, we need to find this thing and destroy it!"

"Easier said than done," Bakura said, "especially if it's gaining back the powers it had as a rod," he said, "but the good news is that he can't create a body, he needs a host," he noted, "hosts if my assumption about its state is correct."

"What assumption is that?" Isis asked.

"Since he's a pseudo soul and is filled with such dark energy," Bakura said, "I don't think any human could take it inside them beyond a certain period of time."

"So he has a group," Isis deduced, "but that means he could be in any of them," she whined.

"And they may not even be aware of what they're doing," Bakura said somberly, "few things are worse than committing a crime you didn't know you did, especially through mind control."

"We have to find them," Isis said urgently, "before he does more damage."

"He's already taken revenge on Malik since he was able to overcome Marik back when he was his evil side," Bakura decided, "Joey fought Marik while he was evil, Weevil…he played but never…wait, the detective said the person who invited him already had his shirt off when he…shit."

"What?" Isis asked.

"The person desired him…Weevil told Ryou he said he understood Weevil's decision to not do homosexual ac…" Bakura recalled, "crap, he's from the Dueling Tournament that Pegasus organized."

"How do you get that?" Isis asked completely lost.

"Weevil went to Ryou because he was in the Dueling Tournament," Bakura said, "he and Ryou didn't have much contact," he remembered, "obviously Weevil's social life beyond hiding his sexuality is almost a total dud."

"Probably scared to let it slip out," Isis offered.

"Possible," Bakura agreed, "then this rape must be a sick game to that pseudo soul," he said, "just for kicks."

"I don't think so," Isis disagreed, "he's raping for a reason."

"Well I'm stomped," Bakura said, "I'm going to check on Marik," he said and left Isis with her thoughts.

Bakura found Marik on the roof.

"You didn't scare Malik, someone took you over," Bakura told him.

"What if I did?" Marik countered, "I've been evil before."

"But not the brain puppet of a rapist," Bakura said.

Marik sighed.

Bakura sat beside him.

"Let me tell you a story."

* * *

(11:45 a.m. at an Exclusive Hospital)

Weevil sat up in his hospital bed and ate slowly. He was glad his mother had brought him lunch. He hated hospital food.

His cell phone suddenly rang. He froze. He had two different cells. The one stolen had the other's number listed on it. He answered carefully.

"Weevil?" Rex asked.

Weevil made a deep weeze.

"Listen to me; you're in danger," Rex said, "leave, now."

"What?" Weevil asked.

"That thing can't take you over when you're more than three adult arm length away," Rex explained, "he's coming to the hospital by taxi, you need to go now," he said, "I'm not letting him get to me again, I'm leaving town."

"I…I don't understand," Weevil said upset.

"Ugh!" Rex shouted, "the person who made me rape you is headed for you!" he roared.

Weevil screamed and dropped the cell.

A plain clothed officer ran in.

"Get me and my mother out," Weevil said, "someone from the rape is coming here."

* * *

(Noon at a Local Park)

I sat in the park with Mai. I never thought I could face her again. But after everything that's happened, it's better now than never.

"I never told you how much I appreciated you coming to visit me," I told her.

"If women waited for men to tell them their thoughts they'd die of old age," Mai responded simply causing me to go red, "I know you're grateful Joey, it's just the crazy stuff that's made you unable to say it."

"Still, that's no excuse," I added.

Mai took my face in her hands.

"Listen Joey," Mai said, "you've been through a lot," she told him, "I know you want to feel and act the same, but you won't," she said, "your healings' a process, don't sweat the small stuff and let it happen," she said with a kind smile.

I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Thank you Mai," I barely choked out.

Mai put her arms around me and placed my head on her shoulder. Her gentle caress through my hair made me sigh contently despite my tears. She just kept stroking.

I was finally able to pull back and she let me go. I was shocked to see that she's been crying too but she smiled and dismissed it.

"You're with us now," Mai said gently, "no one will change that."

And for the first time, I actually believed that.

* * *

(Meanwhile at an Exclusive Hospital)

A dark skinned man entered the hospital. It was in chaos.

"Everyone please stay calm," a lady in a white shirt and blue jeans said, "damn it, everyone's in a panic."

"What's going on?" the man asked.

"Wha…oh um," the lady said, "it was supposed to be secret but the cat's long out of the bag," she said in an annoyed tone, "an attacker might be coming to this hospital to visit a victim."

"Are you serious?" the man asked surprised, "no wonder everyone's so frightened."

"Well I only came to confirm an appointment," the man said turning to leave, "I'll just do that over the phone."

"Wait, you dropped your I.D.," the lady said, "wow I wouldn't have recognized you with the bleached hair and sunglasses," she gushed.

"Recognize me?" he asked.

"You were in the duel tournaments," the lady reminded him, "I recognized you when I saw your I.D., Mako Tsunami," she said handing it back to him.

"Oh yes," Mako said with a laugh, "I go by the name Magic now," he told her.

"Magic?" the lady laugh, "that's like me calling myself donut because I'm a cop," she said.

Both laughed.

"Hey," Mako said, "how about I give you an autograph?" he suggested suddenly.

"Really?" the lady asked, "here," she said handing him a pink index card, "make it out to Rita Yardez."

Mako suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Hey that hurts!" Rita cried, "let go," she ordered, her blue eyes flaring.

Mako stroked her long raven hair.

"No one can see us," Mako whispered and she looked around to see that no one seemed to notice them, "it's hard for me to do my magic in crowded places," he said, "I need the subject to be closer than usual," he stated.

"For what?" Rita asked fearfully.

"This!" Mako shouted and his eyes suddenly became dark empty sockets.

Rita screamed and tried to look away. But she couldn't. Soon her eyes mirrored his.

"I'm here to serve Master Magic," Rita said obediently.

"Follow me to my car and tell me everything about this 'victim,'" Mako instructed.

* * *

(Midnight at the Mazaki Residence)

Anzu sat at the kitchen table with a glass of water. She had sworn Joey to secrecy about the threat made against her. She didn't want to worry her family. But she still couldn't sleep.

"I need to do something," Anzu said, "Mom's starting to worry."

Anzu thought hard about everything thing. It was funny. She had expected Joey to be the first to lose his virginity in their little gang of four. Unfortunately she never suspected it would be in such a horrific manner.

"Anzu?" Mrs. Mazaki asked.

"Just getting some water mom," Anzu said and rose to her feet carefully.

"You need to get your sleep dear," Mrs. Mazaki admonished entering the kitchen, "and don't tell me you slept already, I see the tiredness in your eyes," she snapped.

Anzu knew better than to argue with her mother when she hit one of her moods.

"Is this about Joey?" Mrs. Mazaki asked.

Anzu looked away.

"Listen dear," Mrs. Mazaki began, "this world is made up of many types of people," she said, "unfortunately some of the vilest of them can end up on your door step," she stated, "darling the world is flooded with dangers and if we forget about the beauty of this world, we'll drown in sorrow," she continued, "I understand this is scary dear, but you need to sleep."

"I can't," Anzu said, "mom, if I tell you something, can you promise not to let it leave this house?"

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Mazaki asked taking her hand in hers.

Anzu's courage deflated.

"Um, Joey said he saw a car that looked kind of like the one that night," Anzu said, "I never saw it," she lied, "he told me about it when I met him at an ice-cream shop,"

Anzu looked away in shame and hoped her mother wouldn't notice.

"My poor baby," Mrs. Mazaki said and hugged her, "that must've given you nightmares," she said, "tomorrow I'll take you to Dr. Collin, he'll give you something 'til you can sleep again," she told Anzu.

Anzu placed a small smile on her face.

_Oh, I'm a horrible person. But I couldn't tell her. Look at how she's reacted to me not sleeping. If I told her the truth she'd die of a heart attack. I'm doing the right thing. But why do I feel so lousy? _– Anzu

End Chapter 7

Today is July 19, 2009.


End file.
